Tip Tap Toe
by Signy Siv Svitlana
Summary: Tip-tap-tip-tap. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menghancurkanmu. Tip-tap-tip-tap. Hancur. Lenyap. Enyah. Menyingkirlah karena kau mempersulit jalan hidupku. Tip-tap-tip-tap. Kau. Kau―


**Tip Tap Toe**

**Durarara!**** © Ryohgo Narita**** & Suzuhito Yasuda**

'**Tip Tap Toe' fic**** © Signy Siv Svitlana, 2010**

Jalanan di pusat distrik Ikebukuro pagi itu begitu tipikal. Ramai. Dengan pelajar-pelajar yang melangkah menuju sekolah mereka. Dengan pegawai-pegawai yang beranjak menuju tempat mereka akan digaji. Dengan turis-turis yang mulai sibuk berburu oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya di rumah.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Ratusan pasang pantofel pria berjas, sepatu kulit anak sekolahan, selop, bot—semua berderap. Diiringi dering ponsel yang seolah bersahut-sahutan, membuat Ikebukuro tak pernah sunyi. Tak pernah kehilangan 'nyawanya'.

Tipikal sebuah pusat distrik di Tokyo.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Termasuk dua pasang pantofel milik dua lelaki itu. Yang kini berjalan beriringan, turut meramaikan suasana pagi itu.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Dan sepasang bot berhak dua senti milik seorang gadis, yang sedari tadi menjaga jarak dua langkah di belakang mereka; mengekori. Berjalan konstan, menyeimbangkan langkah.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Dua pria itu sudah tak asing lagi di mata warga lokal. Diantaranya adalah pria gimbal gondrong berkacamata, berbalut setelan semi-formal. Kulitnya cukup gelap, seperti _ganguro_[1]—yang akhir-akhir ini semakin berkurang populasinya. Asap beracun mengepul perlahan dari sebatang rokok yang terselip di jemari tangan kanannya.

Tom Tanaka, namanya.

Beriringan dengan Tom, tampak sebuah sosok pemuda yang nampak lebih muda, namun lebih jangkung darinya. Lelaki fenomenal berseragam bartender yang dikenakannya meskipun ia tidak bekerja di bar, dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Kedua tangan berada di saku celana hitamnya—tangan yang entah sudah berapa kali membuat orang-orang dan _vending machine_ melayang menjadi pemandangan biasa di distrik itu.

Shizuo Heiwajima, namanya.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Tepat dua langkah di belakangnya, gadis berparas asing itu berada. Rambut pirang yang didapatnya sejak lahir itu tergerai, berayun seiring langkah yang tercipta. Pakaian feminin cukup mini tampak membalut tubuhnya yang proposional. Tangan kiri mengapit sebuah buku berbahasa asalnya, Rusia. Tak ada niat untuk dibuka, karena ia tahu jalanan yang ia tapaki begitu padat. Dan ia bisa saja kehilangan jejeak dari dua lelaki itu.

Orang awam mungkin akan mengiranya penguntit. Penguntit yang cantik. Betapa beruntungnya dua lelaki yang dikuntitnya. Warga lokal yang menyadari bahwa sang gadis Rusia terus mengekori si bartender fenomenal, akan merasa prihatin. Prihatin jika si gadis cantik akan mati muda. Ingin mereka memberitahukan hal ini padanya, apa daya kosakata bahasa asing mereka yang masih kurang membuat mengurungkan 'niat mulia' ini.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Praduga itu benar adanya, apabila mereka tujukan padanya ketika baru saja tiba di kota yang tak pernah mati ini.

Vorona, nama alias gadis itu.

Tak perlu menanyakan marganya; karena ia tak pernah menggubris pertanyan akan hal itu.

Ia bukan penguntit. Ia juga tidak perlu dikasihani oleh penduduk lokal. Karena ia tahu sendiri siapa dua lelaki yang diikutinya. Toh, kedua lelaki itu juga menyadari akan keberadaannya di belakang mereka. Jadi, 'penguntit' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuknya.

Ia keturunan Dullahan. Ia assassin. Dan ia bisa berbahasa Jepang, jadi tak perlu sungkan untuk menegurnya, wahai penduduk lokal Ikebukuro sekalian. _Well_, meskipun logatnya masih terdengar aneh.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Mereka masih belum berhenti berjalan.

Mengapa gadis itu tidak beriringan saja dengan mereka, sehingga ia tidak perlu dicurigai macam-macam?

Simpel: karena ia tidak suka rokok. Tom merokok. Shizuo juga. Hanya saja, si bartender nyentrik memutuskan untuk tidak menyalakan lintingan tembakau beracun itu ketika mengetahui Vorona tidak menyukainya.

Tom bahkan memuji _kouhai_[2]-nya _gentleman_ karena hal kecil ini.

Namun, Vorona tidak peduli.

Biar saja kedua pria itu mengepulkan asap. Itu artinya, ia hanya perlu menambah jarak di antara dirinya dan mereka. Atau bisa juga ia mengenakan masker gas, menjadi Shingen-versi-wanita. Tentunya tanpa jas laboratorium putih yang akan menutupi tubuh proposionalnya.

_Tip-tap-tip-tap_

Alasan lainnya adalah, karena masih ada rasa gentar di nuraninya pada si bartender fenomenal.

Rasa gentar, takut. Rasa yang notabene dirasakan oleh semua yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Shizuo Heiwajima dan melihat kekuatannya.

Serta rasa respek yang muncul secara otomatis dari instingnya. Insting dari seorang assassin yang terlatih dan berpengalaman selama bertahun-tahun.

_Ia berbahaya.__  
__Serahkan semuanya pada Simon ketika ia lepas kontrol.___

_Tip-tap-tip-tap___

_Karena saat ini, aku sedang mengumpulkan segenap keberanian dan harga diri yang telah kau hancurkan tanpa kau sadari.___

_Tip-tap-tip-tap___

_Dan saat ini, aku berusaha untuk terbiasa 'bekerjasama' denganmu. Aku mencoba terbiasa, hingga rasa takutku hilang.___

_Tip-tap-tip-tap___

_Aku bahagia karena telah menemukan manusia 'langka' dan 'unik' sepertimu. Sangat bahagia. Karena nyaris semua manusia yang pernah 'kutangani' tak pernah ada yang semenarik dirimu..._

_Namun pada akhirnya, aku akan menghancurkanmu.___

_Tip-tap-tip-tap___

_Hancur. Lenyap. Enyah. Menyingkirlah. Matilah. Dan itu akan membuatku lebih bahagia lagi. Atau mungkin, pada saat itulah momen terbahagia dalam hidupku.___

_Tip-tap-tip-tap___

_Kau. Kau―___

_Tip-tap-tip―_

"Hya―"

Terhuyung. Gadis dengan banyak pikiran di kepalanya itu, nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika mereka akan menyebrang jalan. Nyaris terjatuh secara memalukan hanya karena perbedaan tinggi trotoar dan jalan raya yang akan disebrangi.

_―tep_

Nyaris, kalau saja sang assassin tidak segera berpegangan dengan lengan sang bartender fenomenal yang dimasukkan ke saku celana hitamnya.

"...Ah―?"

_Buk._

Surai pirang berayun. Kepalanya menubruk punggung _senpai_[3]-nya…

"Sori!"

…dan kembali menjaga jarak dua langkah di belakang kedua lelaki yang kini terdiam memandanginya.

Lampu pejalan kaki masih berwarna hijau. _Zebra cross_ dijejali manusia.

Termasuk mereka.

Kemudian, ada tawa.

"Lihat? Hanya karena menubrukmu seperti itu, dia sudah berpikir kalau akan melemparnya sekarang juga."

Lalu, ada tatapan bingung. Seolah bertanya apa-benar-kau-berpikir-begitu?

Dara Rusia itu terdiam.

Shizuo Heiwajima menghela nafas.

Dan ia menepuk-nepuk kepala bersurai platinum itu.

[1]Ganguro: istilah untuk gal berkulit hitam

[2]Kouhai: junior

[3]Senpai: senior


End file.
